memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Frontier (episode)
The Borg try to reassimilate Seven of Nine to use her knowledge of the Voyager crew to assimilate humanity. Summary Part One After a confrontation with a Borg probe, the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] recover a data node that leads them to a damaged Borg sphere. Captain Janeway decides to conduct a raid on the vessel in order to steal a transwarp coil, hoping to use it to get Voyager much closer to home. While the away team practices their mission in the holodeck, Seven of Nine reviews the logs and data that were recovered from the wreckage of her parents' ship, the [[USS Raven|USS Raven]]. The away team runs into problems: they are able to recover the transwarp coil, but they are detected before they can get back to Voyager, and the simulation ends with Voyager being invaded by the Borg. Seven is able to provide a possible solution: a device that her parents used in their research on the Borg, which they called a bio-dampener. However, the Borg are able to access Seven's neural transceiver and discover the plan. The Borg Queen tells Seven that unless she joins the away team on the sphere, the Borg will assimilate Voyager. Seven makes an empassioned plea to Janeway, who reluctantly agrees to allow Seven to accompany the away team. During the mission, Seven claims she has chosen to remain behind, and while the away team is successful in retrieving a transwarp coil, they lose Seven. Part Two Seven encounters the Borg Queen on the sphere. The Queen tells her that she allowed Voyager to remove Seven from the Collective, and that they have now recaptured her to study her memories of being Human. Meanwhile, on Voyager the crew discovers that the Borg Queen had sent messages to Seven. Captain Janeway devises a plan to rescue her and leaves with a small away team on the Delta Flyer, which has been modified with the stolen transwarp coil and the multi-adaptive shielding used by the Hansens on the USS Raven. On the Borg sphere, Seven is instructed to assist in the assimilation of a culture. During this, she helps four of the aliens escape by beaming them to a damaged spaceship. When the Queen discovers what Seven has done, she locks on a tractor beam, but when Seven pleads with her to let them go, the Queen grants her request. When the sphere returns to the Borg Unicomplex, the Queen assigns Seven to help design a nanoprobe virus that will be released in Earth's atmosphere, telling her that if she refuses, she will be turned into a drone. While Seven works on this, she picks up a message from Janeway, saying that a rescue team is on the way, but the Queen discovers the message. The Borg manage to adapt to the Flyer's multi-adaptive shields, as they have assimilated that knowledge. Janeway manages to beam aboard the sphere, but the Borg establish a dispersal field around the Queen's chamber that prevents transport out. Seven tells Janeway to shoot the power node above the Queen's alcove, and this disrupts the dispersion field long enough for Janeway and Seven to beam back to the Delta Flyer. The Delta Flyer quickly creates a transwarp conduit to take it back to Voyager, but the Queen's yacht is able to follow them. When the Delta Flyer emerges from the transwarp conduit, Voyager targets the conduit's aperture and destroys it, imploding the conduit for at least a light year and destroying the Borg diamond. Log Entries *''(The following 3 log entries were made by Magnus Hansen of the USS Raven)'' :*''Field notes, USS Raven, stardate 32611.4. It's about time. The Federation Council on Exobiology has given us final approval. Starfleet's still concerned about security issues, but they've agreed not to stand in our way. We've said our goodbyes, and we're ready to start chasing our theories about the Borg. '' :*''Field notes, USS Raven, stardate 32623.5. We've been tracking stray readings for nearly eight months now, but there's still no sign of a vessel. I'm beginning to wonder if the Borg are nothing more than rumor and sensor echoes. '' :*''Field notes, USS Raven, stardate 32629.4. After three months of tracking our Borg cube, the vessel entered a transwarp conduit. We followed in its wake. Our sensors tell us we've traveled all the way to the Delta Quadrant, the Borg's native territory. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. "Operation Fort Knox" is ready to proceed. All departments are standing by, and I've given the order to begin at 0600 hours. '' *''(The following 2 log entries were made by Magnus Hansen of the USS Raven)'' :*''Field notes, USS Raven, supplemental. It's been a busy week. The cube linked with another Borg vessel and received over 50,000 new drones. We now begin the dangerous task of identifying the "newcomers".'' :*''Field notes, USS Raven, stardate 32634.9. The Raven was hit by a subspace particle storm. We took heavy damage and our multi-adaptive shielding went off-line for 13.2 seconds. Unfortunately, it was long enough for the Borg to perceive us as a threat. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 52619.2. We got another 20,000 light years out of the transwarp coil before it gave out. I figure we're a good fifteen years closer to home. '' Memorable Quotes "I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel lucky today." : - Captain Janeway Background Information *This episode won an Emmy for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. *Susanna Thompson previously played Lenara Kahn in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Rejoined". *The stardates given in the flashback scenes for the work done on the Raven appear to correspond to only a few months, not the several years that Annika and her parents were chasing the Borg. Given the incongruities present in the stardate system, however, little can be derived from this. *"Dark Frontier" was included in the 2006 DVD box set ''Star Trek'': Fan Collective - Borg. Episode Cuts *This episode originally aired as a feature length episode that was later broken up into 2 parts for reruns in syndication. *This episode is the second of only three feature length episodes that are not series pilots or finales within all the Star Trek series. The first was the Deep Space Nine fourth season episode "The Way of the Warrior" and the third was the Voyager seventh season episode "Flesh and Blood." Links and References Guest Stars * Susanna Thompson as the Borg Queen * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman * Laura Stepp as Erin Hansen * Kirk Baily as Magnus Hansen * Katelin Petersen as Young Annika Hansen * Eric Cadora as Alien * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References assimilation; Borg; Borg Collective; Borg cube; Borg diamond; Borg drone; Borg probe; Borg Queen; Borg sphere; compression phaser rifle; Delta Flyer; Earth; exo-plating; Fort Knox; Grid 325; Annika Hansen; Erin Hansen; Magnus Hansen; human; Ktarian; Ktarian beer; money; nanoprobe; nanoprobe virus; pattern enhancer; Species 125; Species 5618; Species 10026; teradyne; transwarp; transwarp coil; transwarp conduit; Unicomplex; Unimatrix 01 Category:VOY episodes de:Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I nl:Dark Frontier